World's Strongest
by BlueCentaur12
Summary: A [reader insert] story. You enrolled into Tenbi Academy to do one thing: become the strongest person in the world! Your journey will be met with hardships, but you'll see it through to the end, and maybe pick up a girlfriend (or two) along the way!


Maken ki x MaleReader

The World's Strongest

Hello everybody! I hope everyone had a great Christmas. For fans of my other work Highschool DxD: Azure Hunter, I apologize for not updating it lately (School and work have been kicking my ass) but fear not, I am continuing it, it just that the updates might take a while. In the meantime I made this reader insert to hold you over. It's my first one but I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maken ki

(Y/n)= Your Name.

(E/c)= Eye Color.

(H/c)= Hair Color.

"I am the strongest"= Speaking

' _Never back down'_ = Thinking

{Blush, Sweatdrop, Angry, Deadpan} = Expression, Emotion, Actions

* * *

Chapter 1: First day

(Y/n): {Doing one arm pushups} "3,996, 3,997, 3,998…"

You were currently doing your morning routine which consisted of 3,000 sit-ups, 3,000 squats and finally 4,000 one arm pushups. This was a good way to wake up and to get the blood pumping.

(Y/n): "3,999, and 4,000! Alright! Now to take a quick shower and get ready!"

You finished your last rep and got ready for your first day at your new school, Tenbi Academy. This is where you begin your journey to your goal, to become the strongest person in the world. Why did you have this goal? Because people with power, get whatever they want. No matter how advance society becomes, it will always follow a single primal rule: The strong eat the weak. A lesson that was harshly beaten into you. You were poor, you had nothing, no family to help and you had to take various dead-end jobs just to pay for your food and rent in run-downed apartments. You were tired of being weak, tired of being stepped on, living like a dog begging for scraps. Something needed to change, _you_ needed to change.

Every dojo you visited refused to train you, stating that you had no potential. But you didn't listen to them and began training yourself. Through hard work and determination you defied those who didn't believe in you and found a way to get stronger.

(Y/n): "Tenbi Academy, a place where students of various classes train their combat and maken abilities. A perfect place to gather experience and raise my skill level."

Even though you created a unique method to get stronger, you still needed experience and beating up the local thugs and the occasional maken wielder doesn't help your growth much. You needed to fight real ability users, people who have trained their element and maken to their limits and there's one place where those people gathered, Tenbi Academy.

(Y/n): "Okay, time to go."

 **+Scene Break+**

Tenbi Academy

You walked to the front gates of Tenbi, thankful that the requirement to enter wasn't too steep otherwise it would take much longer to reach your goal. And it was tuition free, can't get much better than that. You walked through the gates and made your way to the assembly being held at the gym.

?: _**"To open one's own path! To confirm one's true purpose! One's soul shall be sworn to live with Tenbi!"**_

(Y/n): "What the..."

?: _**"The path of the sun!"**_

?: _**"Shall be imprinted in the sky!"**_

You soon saw a wave of energy flash in the direction of the voices. You looked to see two girls front of you. One had light blue hair with a blue ribbon making a pony tail. She had a sword that was producing lightning on the guard. The other girl had short red hair, a bandage on her nose and a pair fingerless gloves.

(Y/n): _'A duel already? Awesome!'_

The blue haired girl sent a wave of energy at the red head. She responed by leaping into the air, then a green light enveloped her shoes. Soon her shoes were covered by a metallic boot that reached to her knee. The two then charged at each other.

?: {Shocked} "Am I dreaming?"

You turned to briefly see a red headed boy with glasses standing next to you before turning your attention back to the fight.

(Y/n): {Excited} "No you're not! This is real! Ha ha! Did you see that move just now?!"

?: "Y-yeah… um…?"

(Y/n): "I'm (Y/n)! And I'm gonna be the Strongest Being in the World!"

?: {Sweatdrop} "…Okay…u-um… hi, (Y/n) I'm Takeru Oyama. Nice to meet you."

(Y/n): "Likewise! _'Oyama? Where have I heard that name before? Oh well.'_ So who thinks gonna win? My money's on the red head."

Takeru: "U-um, I-I don't…"

?: "Hahahaha!"

You and Takeru look up to see a blond haired girl with a slender figure, hanging upside down from a branch on the tree beside you both. Takeru was taking in the sight of her fully exposed panties, while you focused back on the fight, gathering as much information as you can about their different styles.

(Y/n): _'Girls can wait, I need to focus on getting stronger first. Besides, I like older women.'_

You watched as the fight came to an end with red kicking the sword out of blue's hand. You saw that red mostly focus on kicking style martial arts which greatly complements her power-enhancing maken. Blues' ability with a sword was great and her maken was powerful as well, but she lacked experience against unarmed opponents, giving red the advantage.

(Y/n): _'That's what happens if you learn how to fight in a controlled environment but that was still a great fight. I should ask them for a sparring match one day.'_

?: "WHOAA?! WAHH!"

Takeru: "KYAA!"

You heard screaming and saw the blond girl fall out of the tree and land on top of Takeru, kissing him. An accident, of course, but most teenage girls won't care at that point. Bring on the feminine fury.

(Y/n): _'Heh, That won't end well for him.'_

Instead of watching the scene play out, you decided to head to the gym.

+Scene Break+

You walked into the gym and saw a crowd of students and the faculty getting ready for the ceremony. You walked through the crowd of students and found a seat. After 5 minutes, you fell asleep from the sheer boredom of the announcements. You snoozed until you felt someone shaking you.

Takeru: "Dude, wake up."

(Y/n): "Hmm, oh hey man. {Yawns}"

Takeru: "Not cool bailing on me like that."

(Y/n): {Smirk} "I didn't want to interrupt. You two looked so cute together."

Takeru: {Glares at you} "Not funny."

(Y/n): "Yes it is. {Stretching} Anyway, why did you wake me up?"

Takeru: "You almost slept through the ceremony, (Y/n)."

(Y/n): {Deadpan} "…That was kinda my intent."

?: "Rather than listening to me explain, let's have a demonstration instead besides it will make for some great entertainment!"

You were instantly broken out of your stupor at the word 'entertainment.' Hopefully it means thing will be more interesting. The person speaking was an attractive woman who wore a burgundy business suit and had medium length red hair.

(Y/n) _'According to the itinerary, she must be the school's principal, Minori Rokujou. Judging from how potent her element is, she must be the strongest person at this school, far above my current level. I wonder, if I distinguish myself and get her attention, would she be willing to train me. She seems like the kind of person that values effort more than talent..'_

Minori: "2-b, No. 6, Kinua Garret and No. 7, Azuki Shinatsu.

Blue head now known as Kinua: "Principal Rokujou, Azuki-san and I have already had our battle."

Minori: "What? Who won?"

Red head now known as Azuki: {Slightly arrogant smirk} "Obviously, I did."

Kinua: {Agitated} "Tch. Oh my poor Teddy, from now on he will be weeping into his pillow while Azuki-san hugs him tightly every night against his will."

Everyone: {murmurs about Azuki's interests} "I didn't know she was into teddies." "And they battled for that."

Azuki: {Shaking in embarrassment} "Stupid Garret! Stop talking!"

Kinua: Oh I'm just having a little revenge, that's all. {Triumphant laugh}

(Y/n): _'Well played, Blue, well played.'_

Blonde-haired glasses girl: "What do we do now, Principal?"

Minori: "I guess will let someone else demonstrate."

(Y/n): _'Demonstrate…That's it!'_

While you were giving mental compliments towards Garret's revenge tactic, you thought that this is the perfect time to make your debut and announce you presence to this school. You saw the blonde tree girl from earlier stand up and make her way to the stage.

Blond tree girl: "Principle. I, Himegami Kodama, would like to carry out this battle."{turns and looks at Takeru} "I'd like my opponent to be-"

(Y/n): _'Oh no you don't!'_

(Y/n): {Jumps in front of Takeru} "Me! I'll be your opponent!"

Everyone: {Looks at you}

Himegami: {Looks at you confused and irritated} "I wasn't referring to you. Who the heck are you anyway?"

(Y/n): {raised your fist in the air} I am (Y/n), and I'm going to be the strongest person in the world!"

Everyone: {Sweat drops}

Minori: {Looks at you amused} "Haha! Finally someone with some spunk! Alright I let you fight."

Himegami: "W-wait, he's not the one I-"

(Y/n): "Hey! Why are you backing down from fighting me?! Are you scared?"

Himegami: {Glares at you while leaking killing intent} "What did you say?"

Everyone: {Getting scared at the blonde's almost murderous aura}

(Y/n): {Smirks, not feeling threaten} "Didn't you hear me the first time? I asked you if you're scared to fight me. You're so eager to fight a clueless kid with no experience but you shrink away from someone who can actually fight back. Are you a coward."

Himegami:{Death glare} "Fine, let's see if you can back up those words of yours.

Takeru: {Looks at you worried} "(Y/n)?"

(Y/n): {you look back at Takeru} "Don't worry, I'm about to show everyone here that my goal to be the strongest in the world, is _**not**_ an idle boast."


End file.
